1. Field
Apparatuses and methods consistent with exemplary embodiments relate to a content processing apparatus and a method, and more particularly, to a content processing apparatus and method which provide event information along with content.
2. Description of Related Art
As user needs are diversified, a source of broadcast content or multimedia content has varied from a single source such as airwaves to various sources such as cable, Internet Protocol Television (IPTV), Video On Demand (VOD), and the like. For example, sources providing event information like a customized advertisement or a program recommendation have been recently designed.
To improve a user's experience, it would help if object information was provided appropriately so as to be suitable for a displayed scene. For example, an advertisement message for a certain product may appeal to a greater amount of people at a time when the message is displayed along with a scene in played content at which the product is exposed.
However, in a related apparatus, it is difficult to provide object information appropriately because the related apparatus requires a user manipulation to display detailed information of the object information. As a result, a content scene related to the object information may be changed to an irrelevant scene during the process of user interaction. In addition, the object information is typically provided in a standardized manner, and thus, is not capable of satisfying various user interests.